Iroln of the Sand
Pronounced ee-roll-n he is the son of Gaara and a weary traveler named Keena. Keena stumbled into the village one day dehydrated and starving. Gaara personally took it upon himself to make sure was nursed back to health, mainly because of her beautiful looks but also decided he should set an example for his people. A few days passed and Keena was healthy once more. She thanked Gaara for all he has done and decided she'd stay a few more days. Since she really had no home to begin with these days turned into weeks and those weeks into months. Eventually the two fell in love and had a child together, Iroln. Appearance Iroln takes his fathers hair and most of his mothers face, with a little bit of Gaara. He has bright orange hair and often wears his desert cape to repel heat and protect himself against sand winds. Underneath he wears a comfortable black Kimono and underneath this is a simple white shirt. Early Years Growing up Iroln was always fascinated by swords. Ever since he could walk he would run off from his mother to watch local sword play. One day Shinju, Master of swords, took Iroln under his wing once he was old enough. During and after Academy graduation Shinju would teach Iroln,begining at age 6 with the Kazekage's approval, the various fighting styles of all sorts of swords, especially Katana. Iroln later on received a special present after completing the Chunin exams from his father. It was a gigantic sword that was surpirsingly light for its size. He would later come to master this new weapon given to him by his father and will carry it everywhere he goes. Invasion The sand village was invaded shortly before Iroln was able to make it back from his delivery to the Hokage. Upon his arrival the village was burning and smoke was everywhere. Several shinobi lay bloody and dead, even Kankuro's puppets have been destroyed. Worried he dashes up to the village rooftops and across its rooftops to the Kazekage's office. He finds Gaara and Temari fighting off sand camouflaged soldiers. Once they're dealt with Gaara explains himself for sending his son away. It was out of protection for the boy, not because he thought he was not ready to handle himself in battle. Keena was taken back by her people, Kankuro along with her as tools for some sinister plot. Iroln is being targetted by this same splinter group of shinobi from a far away land because of his Kekkei Genkai. Jutsu Taijutsu Iroln was taught how to fight when disarmed or simply without a weapon by Shinju as well. Can move at high speeds and posseses great agility. Kenjutsu Iroln is currently working his way to become the master of all swordsmen, that's his dream. Shurikenjutsu Is skilled in the art of attacking with Shuriken and Kunai, however as a personal preference he enjoys using Shuriken more often than Kunai. Chakra Flow Iroln discovered this technique under Shinju to increase the sharpness of his sword. Iroln took it a step further and figured out how to launch his chakra out of his blade into the form of pure energy attacks, however this takes a massive amount to use as it also dishes out massive damage. He named this art Getsuga. Ninjutsu Has learned basic ninjutsu and chakra walking techniques from the Academy. Has also discovered some Wind Release techniques. List of (notable) Ninjutsu *Great Sandstorm Technique *Clone Technique *Watchful Tornado: You generate a Tornado around your body, it will then expand to 5 inches in front of you at all times and one foot higher than your regular height. This wall of wind will then protect you from oncoming attacks. *Barking Wind: The user stands sideways with his right side facing his opponent, he then proceeds to raise his right arm and places his hand four fingers straght up and his thumb pointing inward towards the hand. When the user is done channeling the desired amount of chakra into the air and within the inside of his/her palm it fires sending a giant gust of razor sharp blades of air rushing towards the opponent. *Gust: It's performed by having the wind form around you with your hands in the air, you then throw them down as the gathered air is kicked up from the ground and spreads violently outward. Kekkei Genkai Inheriting this from his mother Iroln's unique Gravity Release techniques gives him a strategical advantage over his opponents; however, this will result in heavy or little usage of chakra depending on how it's used. Gravitational Increase: Iroln is able to increase the amount of influence gravity has on an object leading to a heavier sword strike when he needs it or to even increase his own weight to prevent him from being lifted off the ground by his opponents. He can also decrease the influence of gravity as well. Graviton Bomb: Generating a ball of gravity this can be used as an offensive jutsu similar to that of a Rasengan or even a ranged attack that launches a larger ball that will explode with tremendous force. Category:Characters